Holding On
by DwaynePridesheart
Summary: Dwayne is with Rita Deveraux but is being pulled toward his friend and employee, Shelby Raines. Shelby is in love with him but he has no clue . On top of that Shelby has a complicated past and Dwayne is determined to help her. This puts Dwayne in a triangle he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys...this is my second fic! Hope y'all like it! Of course I don't own these characters!

Holding On

Chapter 1

Agent Dwayne Pride sat at his desk waiting on his girlfriend, Rita Deveraux to arrive from D.C. It had been 3 weeks since he had last seen her. Rita was a very beautiful, smart and amazing woman. Her and Dwayne dated in the past but split up and each found someone else. Now 25 yrs later..here they were. Seeing each other when they can. It was obvious they cared for one another.

There was a problem though, someone else had feelings for Pride. Someone closer to home. Shelby Raines had worked for Dwayne for almost a year and a half. Shelby was a simple woman. She finished high school but never made it to college. Instead she was married at 20 and divorced at 30. Now it was 10 yrs later and she was working for a government agency thanks to her brother who worked with Dwayne back in the day. Shelby heard stories of Dwayne but didn't realize how wonderful he was until she started working for him. Dwayne bragged on her alot to everyone. He would say how great she was at her job...a researcher...someone who studied cases. Shelby would smile but she never felt smart. She never considered herself even pretty. She was just Shelby..dependable and reliable.

One evening about 6 months ago. Shelby had been working late and she heard Dwayne playing the piano in his room. She sat and listened to him. His playing soothed her. He was so good at it. She wanted him to know how much she enjoyed his playing. She made her way to Dwayne's room and she heard him stop. She knocked on his doorway and he told her to enter. She also had a drink for him.

Hey Dwayne..thought you might want a drink. He grabbed the drink and thanked her. I also wanted to tell you how much I enjoy hearing you play. He smiled and winked at her. Will you play something else. Dwayne said sure. As he played, Shelby listened and watched his hands stroke the keys. She closed her eyes and imagined Dwayne's hands on her face. She imagined his hands all over her body. Her eyes opened immediately and she was hot. When Dwayne finished..she thanked him and walked downstairs to get some air. She was blushing. It was obvious that she wanted Dwayne, but he didn't notice one bit.

As the months got longer and time passed. Shelby got know Dwayne better. He did tell her things that he didn't really talk about with anyone else. She also talked about her life too. The one thing she couldn't tell Pride about was her ex. I mean she told him they didn't agree on anything, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about the physical and mental abuse he put her through. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her. She also couldn't tell him she was falling for him either. Rita was his girlfriend and Shelby knew King would never look at her like that. I mean why would he? His girlfriend was hot and a Navy JAG among other things. Shelby could never compete with her. Plus she and Dwayne had history. Everytime Rita came around she would smile and say hello. Then Shelby would walk away with tears in her eyes. Praying no one saw. She really wanted to hate Rita but she couldn't because Rita was so nice. Still she was jealous as hell. It broke her heart to see them together.

Before Dwayne left he went to tell Shelby to lock up when she left but when he got to her he heard her crying and her back was to him. He called her name, Shelby? Shelby panicked. She turned to run but Dwayne grabbed her. Shelby what's wrong? I just had a bad day Dwayne. Thank you for asking. You shouldn't keep Rita waiting. Are you sure darling? Shelby wanted to say no, but she smiled and said yes. Have a good night Dwayne. Dwayne felt uneasy but all he could say was you too Shelby as he walked away. He turned to see her before he left the room. She was turned away from him with tears rolling down her face. Shelby heard him and Rita leave and she broke down and cried so hard.

That night Rita was in mid sentence about her work when she noticed King wasn't listening. Dwayne? He cleared his throat and said, yeah? Are you with me? He said he was sorry he was distracted. She asked if was a case and Dwayne lied and said yes. He was really thinking about Shelby. He hated seeing her upset. He had grown close to her and cared about her. Rita told Dwayne that he would figure out the case, he always did. Dwayne just smiled. That night Rita spent the night as usual and after her boom boom session with Dwayne she fell fast asleep. Dwayne on the other hand was restless. He made his way to Shelby's office. She always locked it but Dwayne had the master key. He knew something was wrong so he thought might try to see if he could figure it out. He looked around the room and saw the pic of Shelby and her parents. They died 15 yrs earlier in a car accident. He saw her dreamcatcher hanging on the wall. He sat down at her desk and there was the pic of him and her from this past Christmas and he smiled. Dwayne, noticed a file sitting on her desk. He knew she was always working on cases. Imagine his shock and surprise when he opened it up and saw pics of Shelby black and blue. Her eyes and lips swollen...cuts everywhere, bleeding. Dwayne was horrified. How come she hadn't told him? Who did this to her? and Dwayne thought is this why she had been crying? Suddenly, Dwayne heard Rita call his name. She told him to cime back to bed. Dwayne locked Shelby's door and made his way back to his bed and laid down with his girlfriend. There was no way in hell he could sleep after what he saw. He needed to talk to Shelby. He would in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding On

Chapter 2

That morning, Dwayne was wide awake and making coffee and cooking breakfast. His mind was racing. The images he saw of Shelby were still in his head. She was beaten. That angered Dwayne. The thought of anyone hurting her..made him extremely pissed. He wanted to know, who, what, when and where. Just then Shelby made her way into the kitchen and said, "Good Morning, something sure smells good." Dwayne just stared at her and then spoke. That's my famous jalapeno hash browns. He made a plate for them both and they sat at the table eating. These are great..thanks Dwayne. Your welcome honey. Dwayne couldn't stop looking at her. Finally Shelby noticed and spoke up. Dwayne what is it? What do you mean? You have been staring at me all morning. Dwayne dropped his head and then looked back up. Me and you need to talk, Shelby..lets go upstairs. Shelby agreed, but she felt nervous. She thought, what is going on?

They went to Shelby's office for privacy in case the team came in or Rita woke up. Dwayne did not want anyone to hear their conversation. Dwayne what is all this about? Well Shelby, I kinda came in here last night and I found something. What did you find? Dwayne picked up the file and handed it to her. Shelby was pissed. You had no fucking right to come in here and go through my personal stuff. Dwayne shot back. I have every damn right, Shelby. I am senior field agent and I run this show. Shelby was in panic mode. She wanted to hide in a corner. She wanted to run but she knew Dwayne would catch her. She told Dwayne she had to get out of there but he refused to let her leave. Why didn't you tell me honey? Why did you hide this from me? I didn't want you to know Dwayne..why? It was a long time ago. When I was still married. So your ex-husband did this to you? Yes he did. Can we just drop this? No Shelby, we need to talk more about what happened. Okay Dwayne, what do you exactly want to know? What happened the day..it was night. Okay night that this happened? Don't make me do this King, please...Shelby tell me...please.

That night we had gone to a bar. One that we both liked. Well when he went to the bathroom, a guy came and set by me. Brought me a beer and I told him I was with someone else. The guy didn't care and kissed me as soon as he came back. I was pushing him off and I ran outside. When my ex came outside behind me he grabbed me by the arm and slapped me. Dwayne tensed up. He was hearing what she was going through and he was getting mad...so he dragged me to his truck and told me that I was in trouble. He threw me in and I hit my head on the console. Instead of taking us home, he took me to the middle of nowhere. He pulled me out of the truck and started punching me..as hard as he could..over and over. Dwayne was fucking pissed now. His expression was hard. He clenched his fists. He wanted to beat the hell out of this man. Then he told me what a sorry piece of shit I was and hit me in the stomach. He beat me hard and then he ripped off my clothes when I was barely conscious and he raped me Dwayne. Dwayne was pass angry now. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch. He abused me like that for 4 yrs. I finally got away and divorced him. Shelby was crying and Dwayne was speechless. He comforted her. He hugged her and told her thank you for telling me. He said he was so sorry. No one will ever hurt you again darling. I will make sure of it. He kissed her head and she felt her heart race.

Just then there was a knock on the door and it startled Shelby..she jumped back real quick out of Dwayne's arms. Dwayne looked at her puzzled and she told them to come in. It was Rita. Shelby turned her head and frowned. Hey you two..what's going on this morning. Dwayne said just discussing a case. Then Dwayne leaned forward and kissed Rita. Shelby became very sad. She excused herself and went outside. Shelby walked to the River. She wanted everything out of her mind. Marcus, that is her ex. Rita and Dwayne..it was breaking her heart. She was thinking about how good it felt to have Dwayne's arms around her. To feel his hands on her body. To feel his lips on her head. She never wanted him to know but now he does and he's being so caring. Damnit, here came the tears again. Well Shelby thought, at least he doesn't know I'm in love with him and he never will. Shelby didn't want to lose him. She knew that Dwayne would want to talk more about Marcus later. She had to ready herself.

Like clockwork..Dwayne tapped on her door

Come in.. Hey darling. How are you this evening? I'm okay. How about you? I'm fine Dwayne said. Dwayne I know you want to know more about Marcus. He was a mechanic. He was 35 and I was 20 when I married him.I was young and naive. For the first 5 yrs we were good and then he became an alcoholic and he became abusive. I had him arrested but he got out until that night. They arrested him and convicted him. He got 15 and a half yrs. I was looking at my picture because I got a notice saying he's being released next week. Are you afraid he will come looking for you? No I know he will. He sent me letters telling me he would be with me again one day. I will protect you Shelby. I know you will Dwayne. Your so good to me. I take care of the people in my life. Especially my friends. He grabbed Shelby's hand and held it and winked at her. Shelby was melting. She wanted him so bad. She pulled away from Dwayne. He seemed puzzled again. Dwayne didn't understand why Shelby did that. Maybe she was afraid to be touched? He thought. She always seemed nervous. I have to get home Dwayne and you have to get to Rita. Yep, I sure do. Before Dwayne walked out, Shelby stopped him. She called his name and he turned around. Shelby walked up to Dwayne and put her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could. Dwayne hugged her just as hard and then she whispered in his ear...thank you, but then she really shocked Dwayne. She kissed him on the cheek. She let it linger longer than she should have and Dwayne felt something. Something he shouldn't be feeling. Then Shelby smiled and Dwayne looked in her deep blue eyes. He was speechless. Goodnight Dwayne. Dwayne nodded and left her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Holding On Chapter 3

The next day Shelby came into work as she always did but this morning she went straight to her office instead of the kitchen where she knew Dwayne was cooking breakfast. She was pretty sure that Rita was still here and still asleep in Dwayne's bed. She didn't want to think about that but she had thought about what happened yesterday with her and Dwayne. She surprised herself when she kissed him on the cheek.

"I wonder if he even thought anything about it last night?"

Just then there was a knock on her door. Shelby looked up. It was Rita. Shit! Come in.

"Good Morning Shelby." "Good Morning Rita."

Shelby we need to talk. Okay Rita. Maybe I'll just talk and you listen. Shelby nodded. Shelby, I understand that your going through something personal. How do you know that, Rita? I'm not blind nor am I deaf. I know that Dwayne wants to help you. That's what he does. It's his job. He takes on lost causes a lot. Shelby was pissed. So you think I'm a lost cause and he feels sorry for me? You said that Shelby, I didn't. Yeah but that's exactly what you were implying Rita. Look Shelby, I'm just saying you need to handle your problems on your own and don't drag Dwayne into it. Shelby was angry. How dare she say that, but Shelby thought, maybe she was right. Maybe I am just a charity case to Dwayne. He just feels sorry for me and that's all. God I am so stupid she thought. Shelby wanted to run and never look back. She was in love with Dwayne. Her boss, friend, and he was forbidden. Just then there was a knock on the door….

Dwayne walked in and said Good Morning ladies." Breakfast is ready. Shelby didn't look Dwayne in the eyes. She said no thanks and headed downstairs and out the door. Where is she going Rita? She told me she had some personal errands to tend to. Rita was lying but Dwayne didn't notice. Let's go eat Dwayne. Rita headed downstairs but Dwayne just stood there. He looked confused. Something wasn't right.

Shelby was angry and sad. The minute she left the squadroom her anger and frustration made her cry. Tears rolling down her face, she didn't know what to do. She wanted Dwayne, she loved him. She knew she could never tell him but God Bless her she did. She would do anything for him and at this moment she wanted to scratch Rita's eyeballs out. Rita had him. Every part of him. Shelby wanted all of him too. She thought maybe she should just push him away. Let him think she didn't need him. Maybe that would fix everything. Then she thought, no Dwayne would see through that. Then maybe she thought Rita might feel threatened by her. Marking her territory. Then Shelby realized, no way. Rita was more smarter and more beautiful than she could ever be. The only thing Shelby could think to do was quit. As much as it pained her to leave and especially leave Dwayne, she couldn't think of another solution. All of this pained her. She just then got a phone call. It was her brother Mike.

He wanted to know how she was. Heard about Marcus getting out on parole early. She said she was okay. Lying of course. He needed to talk to Dwayne so he said he would see her in a little while.

Shelby headed back to the squadroom not sure how all of this will go once she told Dwayne she was leaving. Once she got there she noticed that Dwayne was alone. Everyone else was out working on a case she thought. Just then, Roy let Mike in. Hey sis, and he hugged her. Dwayne was in the kitchen and heard the commotion. He came out. Mike, hello Brother, good to see you. Good to see you to King. Can we talk, privately? Sure...Shelby I have a file I need you to look at upstairs. Sure Dwayne. Let's go to interrogation. Dwayne looked at Shelby walking away as he walked away himself.

When alone Mike talked to Dwayne about Shelby. Dwayne, my sister is in danger. Marcus is a mean and dirty son of a bitch. She needs protection and I need your help. I'm on it Mike. I care about Shelby and I promise you I won't let him hurt her. Shelby is special to me. Not only is she my employee Mike, she is one of my dearest friends. I would do anything for her. Thanks King. Your welcome.

When Dwayne and Mike submerged from interrogation Shelby was beside Dwayne's desk. I figured this out Dwayne. Check the file. He thanked her. Mike hugged his sister bye and she said be careful out there. When Pride opened the file he saw Shelby's resignation on top. What in the hell is this Shelby? Dwayne, please don't start. I don't and won't except this. You have to King. No I don't. Why are you doing this Shelby? Cause I have to Dwayne. No you don't..just then Shelby turned to walk away and Dwayne grabbed her arm. Shelby wait...what do you want me to say Dwayne? Tell me why you're quitting? Because I don't want you to feel sorry for me and treat me like your charity case. Shelby you're not that to me. You have never been charity to me and I do feel for you. Shelby started to cry and Dwayne saw it and touched her face. He wiped her tears away. You are special to me and I care about you deeply. Dwayne...Shelby listen to me...I will take care of you. I know because it's your job. Not because it's my damn job. Who convinced you of all this? Shelby lied and said nobody. Even though It was Rita. Then why do you think these things? Because why else do you care about me so much Dwayne? Why am I special to you? Why do I matter? Dwayne grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. They went into her office. Shelby outside of Loretta, you are my closest and dearest friend. I tell you things I have never told anyone. Not even Rita. You make me feel, Shelby. Feel what Dwayne? Good...good about myself. Then why are you fucking her and not me Dwayne? That question floored him. What? Yes, you make me feel good too Dwayne. This is why I'm quitting okay. Truth? Dwayne nodded his head yes. Truth be told, it's killing me, being here and seeing you and her, all over each other, hearing you fuck her, wishing it was me all the time. Wanting you and knowing I can never have you because I'm forbidden to you. Knowing how much I'm in love with you and you would never love me back. I can't take it anymore. It's killing my heart and soul.

Dwayne was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She saw his mind racing and she went to open the door to leave and he pushed it closed. He whispered in her ear from behind. Please don't leave. I need to Dwayne, they grabbed the knob at the same time. He grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. He turned her around and saw the tears in her eyes. He said he would never intentionally hurt her. She said she knows that. She also said she knows she's not beautiful and attractive. Dwayne shut her down quickly. Don't say that. You are very beautiful and attractive. He also said that when she kissed him on the cheek, he felt something, something he wasn't supposed to feel but he couldn't stop thinking about her. So what does all this mean Dwayne? I honestly don't know Shelby. Well call me if you figure it out Dwayne. Shelby went to leave and Dwayne grabbed her and kissed her as hard as he could. Shelby kissed him back just as hard. He pushed her against the wall and lifted her skirt. He wanted her and he just realized that he has for a long time. He thought to hell with the rules. To hell with everything but him and her. She begged him to fuck her. Fuck me Dwayne, please fuck me. Dwayne heard her plea and he ripped her panties and couldn't stop undressing himself. He entered her and started stroking her as fast as he could. She moaned so loud with pleasure. She wanted to scream his name. She felt ecstasy with him. He was feeling so much pleasure with her too. The wetness of her all over his cock. She felt so damn good and it felt so damn right. They were both close to climaxing and Shelby begged Dwayne to fuck her harder, harder and then they both came at the same time. Both a little in shock at what they had just done.

When it was over Shelby cleaned herself up and couldn't stop smiling. She was happy. For the first time in a long time, she was smiling and so was Dwayne. Only problem now was Rita. Dwayne didn't want to hurt her either but he was tired of denying his heart of who and what he really wanted.

Rita came through the door and went to kiss Dwayne but he turned from her. Rita thought that was strange. Shelby saw the whole thing and couldn't help but smile. Charity my ass. Lost causes...screw you Rita. Dwayne has feelings for me and obviously he has for awhile now. I know that Rita wouldn't let him go that easy but that is alright. I am willing to fight for him. I love him and nothing would stop me from having him completely. Especially her...Rita Devereaux.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews Angie! I appreciate it so much.

Holding On

Chapter 4

That night when everyone had left except for Shelby, Rita and Dwayne. Shelby asked Dwayne to come to her office. She wanted to talk about what happened between them earlier that day. Dwayne knocked on the door. Come in….

Hey Shelby...hey King. We need to talk about what happened earlier. Rita is downstairs. I know that Dwayne.

What is the deal, Dwayne? Shelby can we talk about this later? I have to get back to Rita. Rita? Yeah...do what you need to do, Dwayne.

Dwayne left and Shelby felt deflated. She started to cry. I guess he didn't like it as much as I thought he did. She was so confused. All of the sudden she heard an argument downstairs. She made her way down the stairs. She stopped when she heard Dwayne and Rita arguing in the kitchen. She had to know what about so she just stayed quiet and listened.

Why are you and her always together, Dwayne? Rita, Shelby works for me. I work the cases with her. Is that the only reason, Dwayne? What do you mean Rita? I mean I notice how she looks at you Dwayne. How's that? Like she wants you. I'm starting to think you want her too Dwayne. Rita, you're overthinking this. Am I Dwayne? It's getting late. Time to go home. I'll call you in the morning. Dwayne kissed Rita on the cheek and said goodnight.

Shelby hurried back to her office. Dwayne was not to far behind her. Shelby? Dwayne called her. Yeah? He stepped in her office and sat down. Shelby, I want you to know how deeply I care about you. I get it Dwayne. I was just an itch you needed to scratch. Shelby, no I get it. I really do Dwayne. Hell you probably didn't even like it. No Shelby that's not true. It was amazing to me. It was? Yes and honestly I don't regret it. Shelby smiled when he said that.

It's just it can never happen again. Shelby was confused. Shelby listen, I have always done what I wanted and you know first hand how much trouble I have been in because of that. Well what I did today was cross another line I shouldn't have crossed. Please believe me when I say I care about you deeply and we will always be more than friends but I can't cross that line again. Plus, your in love with Rita. Shelby I didn't...sshh...I get it. So we will just pretend it didn't happen, Dwayne.I don't want to complicate your life.

Shelby you're not a comp, but Shelby cut him off. Yes I am. You don't need me in your life. Shelby now wait a minute.

No, Dwayne. It's fine. Just let it go. Dwayne said her name but she didn't want to hear it. We'll just forget about all of this. Everything is fine. We need to talk Shelby. No we don't Dwayne. Just please leave. Dwayne didn't want to but he nodded his head and left.

When Dwayne left, Shelby cried even more. She's in love with him and he just rejected her. She couldn't deal with all of this. She needed to go home.

When Shelby came home she saw a familiar face sitting on her porch. She froze immediately. She was afraid. She saw Marcus and he was smiling. Shelby wanted to call Dwayne but she couldn't. She realized she couldn't complicate his life with hers. Just then Marcus started to walk to her and she said, "Stop" He did and she asked him what he was doing here?

"Shelby, is that anyway to greet your husband"? Your my ex-husband Marcus, remember? I know, but I came to make peace Shelby. You ruined that along time ago Marcus. Are you sure? Yes, Marcus. Is there a new man in your life Shelby? That's none of your business. I work for the Feds now Marcus. One call and they come in a matter of minutes. Marcus didn't look happy. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, unless you give me reason too. Just leave and leave me alone. Okay Shelby. I'll go, but we ain't done by a long shot.

After he left, Shelby ran inside and locked the door. She wanted to run to Dwayne but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him about Marcus either.

The next morning Dwayne waited for Shelby to come in but she never came. He was upset about what was happening with them. He cared about her to no end. He wanted her and he took her but he had hurt her and it was killing him. She was an hour late and hadn't called. He was worried now. He told the team he would be back.

Shelby heard a knock at the door just as she was stepping out of the shower. She threw on some loose clothes and made her way to the door. She looked out the window and saw Marcus. Marcus go away. Come on Shelby..let me in woman. No Marcus. Just then, Dwayne pulled up and saw a truck he didn't recognize. He also saw a man standing on the porch he didn't recognize either. Shelby looked out the window and saw Dwayne and she was relieved. Dwayne walked up and said, "Can I help you?" Marcus said who are you and Dwayne countered with the same question. Shelby opened the door and they both looked at her.

Hey Dwayne...what are you doing here? You didn't show up for work and I was worried. Just then Marcus chimed in and asked Shelby who Dwayne was. This is my boss. Special Agent Dwayne Pride, NCIS. Dwayne this is my ex husband, Marcus Raines.

Dwayne went into defensive mode. I would say nice to meet you usually, but not this time.

I think you should leave Mr. Raines.

That is Shelby's decision don't you think, Agent Pride?

Shelby do you want him here?

No, I don't. That is your cue to go.

I can talk to Shelby anytime I want, Agent Pride. You got that?

Dwayne smirked. Now you listen to me Mr. Raines. You need to leave and never come back and leave her alone.

What if I don't? Just then Dwayne grabbed his gun from his holster. Then I promise you, it will be the last thing you ever do? DO YOU GOT THAT?

Marcus backed off and told Shelby he would be in touch and Dwayne replied, No you won't! Marcus slowly walked back to his truck. He got in and left.

Dwayne asked Shelby if he could come in? She said yes. As soon as he walked in the door, Shelby turned to him and hugged him hard and told Dwayne thank you. She was trembling. He hugged her back and held her.

Are you okay honey? Just then Shelby broke the hug, real quick and pulled away. Yes, I'm fine Dwayne. She was fighting what she felt.

How long was he here Shelby? He came last night Dwayne but he left and came back today.

He came last night? Yes, Dwayne. How come you didn't call me Shelby? I didn't want to complicate your life with mine, Dwayne. Shelby...please don't start Dwayne. Please just leave.

No Shelby. I'm staying and I'm spending the night. Why? Because that lunatic will probably come back and if he does I wanna be here to protect you and take care of him.

Dwayne that is not necessary. I can take care of myself. Dwayne grabbed Shelby's face with both of his hands and looked in her dark blue eyes. Shelby was melting. She loved him so much.

Shelby I want to help you. I want to protect you. Shelby pulled away. Well I don't want you to Dwayne. Shelby was lying of course. She wanted him there more than anything. He was making it hard for her to pretend not to care.

Well tough..I'm staying and that's that. Shelby gave in and told Dwayne she was making lunch.

Dwayne knew that Shelby was trying to push him away. He also knew that he had hurt her and this was the reason why. Dwayne was confused over his feelings for her and Rita. He was torn. His heart laid with one of them, and even though he didn't realize it yet, it was Shelby.


End file.
